Tarantino XX: 8-Film Collection
The Tarantino XX: 8-Film Collection is a 10-disc Blu-ray box set being released by Lionsgate and Miramax on November 20, 2012. The collection features 8 movies personally selected by director Quentin Tarantino to represent the best of his career. The box set includes the films Reservoir Dogs, True Romance, Pulp Fiction, Jackie Brown, Kill Bill Vol. 1, Kill Bill Vol. 2, Death Proof, Inglourious Basterds, and 2 discs of bonus features. Contents Reservoir Dogs Quentin Tarantino’s directorial debut, nominated for the Grand Jury Prize at the Sundance Film Festival (1992) and awarded the International Critics Award at the Toronto International Film Festival (1992), is raw, violent and unforgettable. Four perfect strangers are assembled to pull off the perfect crime, but when a botched robbery reveals a police informant among them, their simple robbery explodes into a bloody ambush. Special Features *Pulp Factoids Viewer *Playing It Fast and Loose *Profiling the Reservoir Dogs True Romance Runaway lovers Clarence and Alabama (Christian Slater and Patricia Arquette) play a dangerous game with a stolen suitcase containing $5 million worth of cocaine. They head for Los Angeles, where they’ll sell the goods and begin a new life, but both sides of the law have other ideas. This dark comic web of crime, murder and mayhem from writer Quentin Tarantino and director Tony Scott (Top Gun, Spy Game), features an ensemble cast including Dennis Hopper, Val Kilmer, Gary Oldman, Brad Pitt, James Gandolfini and Christopher Walken. Special Features *Audio commentary by Christian Slater and Patricia Arquette *Audio commentary by Tony Scott *Audio commentary by Quentin Tarantino *Scene selective commentaries by Val Kilmer, Dennis Hopper, Brad Pitt and Michael Rapaport *Deleted/Extended Scenes with Optional Director Commentary *Alternate Ending with Optional Director and Writer Commentary *Original 1993 Mini-feature *Behind-the-Scenes Interactive Feature *Animated Photo Gallery *Theatrical Trailer Pulp Fiction Pulp Fiction has been hailed by critics and audiences worldwide as a film that redefined cinema. A burger-loving hit man (John Travolta), his philosophical partner (Samuel L. Jackson), a drug-addled gangster’s moll (Uma Thurman) and a washed-up boxer (Bruce Willis) converge in four tales of violence and redemption. The film was honored with an Academy Award® for Best Original Screenplay (1994) and earned seven total nominations, including Best Picture and Best Director. It has also been listed as one of the best films of all-time by Time and Entertainment Weekly. Special Features *Interviews with Cast *Critics’ Retrospective on the Movie’s Place in Film History *Behind-the-Scenes Footage *Pulp Fiction: The Facts *Production Design Feature *Siskel & Ebert At the Movies – The Tarantino Generation *Independent Spirit Awards Footage *Cannes Film Festival Footage *Charlie Rose – Tarantino Interview *Stills Galleries *Trivia Track *Deleted Scenes Jackie Brown Quentin Tarantino’s acclaimed adaptation of Elmore Leonard’s Rum Punch follows a cash-smuggling flight attendant (Pam Grier) who is busted by an ATF agent (Michael Keaton) and a cop (Michael Bowen). When pressured to help with their investigation, she agrees to do one last run for a ruthless arms dealer (Samuel L. Jackson). Mistrust and suspicions arise when Jackie plays the opposing forces against each other in an effort to walk away with the dough. Robert Forster earned a Best Supporting Actor Oscar® nomination for his role as Max Cherry, a bail bondsman who falls for Jackie and becomes embroiled in the scheme. Special Features *Breaking Down Jackie Brown *Jackie Brown: How It Went Down – Retrospective Interviews with Cast and Crew *A Look Back at Jackie Brown – Interview with Quentin Tarantino *Chicks with Guns Video *Siskel & Ebert At the Movies – Jackie Brown Review *Jackie Brown on MTV *Marketing Gallery *Stills Galleries *Trivia Track *Deleted and Alternate Scenes Kill Bill Vol. 1 In the first volume of this gritty revenge saga, an assassin (Uma Thurman) is shot at the altar by her ruthless employer, Bill (David Carradine), and other members of his Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad. In this epic tale of survival The Bride sets out to bring justice to all those who wronged her, including a reformed suburban mother (Vivica A. Fox) and the Japanese Yakuza crime lord (Lucy Liu). Special Features *The Making of Kill Bill Vol. 1 *The 5.6.7.8’s Bonus Musical Performances *Tarantino Trailers Kill Bill Vol. 2 The murderous Bride (Uma Thurman) mercilessly continues her vengeance quest against her ex-boss, Bill (David Carradine), and his two remaining associates: Bill’s degenerate younger brother (Michael Madsen) and a vicious one-eyed swordswoman (Daryl Hannah). Special Features *The Making of Kill Bill Vol. 2 *Damoe Deleted Scene *Chingon Musical Performance Death Proof Kurt Russell stars as a tough-talking, psychotic serial murderer who transforms his stunt car into an indestructible killing machine, then climbs behind the wheel to stalk and terrorize a group of women on the road. What he doesn’t realize is that he’s picked the wrong babes to mess with. Special Features *Stunts on Wheels: The Legendary Drivers of Death Proof *Introducing Zoe Bell *Kurt Russell as Stuntman Mike *The Uncut Version of Baby, It’s You performed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead *The Guys of Death Proof *Quentin’s Greatest Collaborator: Editor Sally Menke *Double Dare Trailer *Death Proof International Trailer *An International Poster Gallery *BD Live Inglourious Basterds A Jewish cinema owner in Nazi-occupied Paris is forced to host a movie premiere for the Third Reich, where a radical group of American soldiers, The Basterds, led by Lt. Aldo Raine (Brad Pitt), plan to roll out a score-settling scheme. The film was honored with an Academy Award® for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role (2009, Christoph Waltz) and earned seven total nominations, including Best Motion Picture of the Year for Lawrence Bender and Best Writing, Original Screenplay for Quentin Tarantino. Special Features *Extended and Alternate Scenes *Roundtable Discussion with Quentin Tarantino, Brad Pitt and Elvis Mitchell *The Making of Nation’s Pride *A Conversation with Rod Taylor *Nation’s Pride – the film within the film *The Original Inglorious Bastards *Quentin Tarantino’s Camera Angel *Film Poster Gallery Tour *Rod Taylor on Victoria Bitter *Hi Sallys *Killin’ Nazis Trivia Challenge *Trailers Bonus Discs #'Critics Corner: The Films of Quentin Tarantino' – In-depth critics’ discussion piece exploring Tarantino’s films that redefined cinema and the impact of one of the most influential writers/directors of our time. #'20 Years of Filmmaking' – Take a look at Tarantino’s career from the beginning, with interviews from co-workers, critics, stars and master filmmakers alike as well as a tribute to his greatest collaborator, Sally Menke. Trailer __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Film collections Category:Box sets